dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Irene
Perfil thumb|407x407px|Irene *'Nombre artístico:' 아이린 / Irene *'Nombre real:' 배주현 / Bae Joo Hyun *'Apodos: '''Baechu, Baeby, Diosa de la paz, Bunny. *'Profesión: Rapera, Bailarina, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Peso:' 44 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' En 2009 realizó el casting para SM Entertainment. Fue previamente promovida por la compañía a través de su grupo pre-debut, SMROOKIES, junto con tres miembros de Red Velvet: Seulgi, Wendy y Yeri. Se reveló que Irene pasaría a formar parte del proyecto SMROOKIES el 09 de Diciembre del 2013. SMTOWN, el canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment, liberó varios clips del grupo, incluyendo un video de Irene y su compañera Seulgi realizando un número de baile titulado 'Be Natural'. Debut Irene realizó su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto del 2014. Dramas * Game Development Girls (Naver TV, 2016) * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) cameo Ep. 16 Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Programas de TV *(KBS) Music Bank in Jakarta (02.09.2017, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Music Bank in Singapore (15.08.2017, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(tvN) Cooperation 7 (12.05.2017, junto a Wendy) *(KBS) The Return of Superman (07.05.2017, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(JTBC) Suddenly Heroes (06.05.2017, junto a Yeri) *(SBS) Style Follow (04.05.2017, junto a Seulgi y Sooyoung de Girls' Generation) *(tvN) Men Who Leapt Through Time (21.04.2017, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(KBS) KBS WORLD TODAY (01.04.2017, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's Three Great Emperors (14.04.2017, junto a Seulgi) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's Three Great Emperors (11.02.2017, junto a Key de SHINee) *(TV Chosun) Idol Party (26.12.2016, junto a Wendy y Seulgi) *(MBC) Radio Star (07.12.2016) *(OnStyle) Laundry Day (2016, como MC) *(KBS) Trick and True (25.10.2016, panelista junto a Wendy) Episodios del 1 al 4 *(Youku) MY SMT (19.09.2016, junto a Wendy) Episodio 1 *(KBS) News Time (28.06.2016, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Hello! Our language (27.06.2016) Episodios del 1 al 3 *(KBS) Entertainment Weekly (25.06.2016, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (18.06.2016, junto a Jonghyun de SHINee) *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (21.03.2016, junto a Wendy) *(KBS) Vitamin (17.03.2016, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(SBS) Star King (15.12.2015, junto a Joy) *(MBC) The Geeks (20.11.2015) *(KBS) Global Youth Dreams of K-POP (19.11.2015) *('V' app) V Girls' Generation (4TH LIVE, 2015) *(KBS) Music Bank (Desde 01/Mayo/2015 hasta 24/Junio/2016, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07.12.2014, junto a Wendy y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01.11.2014, junto a Wendy) Vídeos Musicales *Red Velvet - "Would U" (SM STATION 2017) *Kyuhyun - "At Gwanghwamun" (2014) *Henry- "1-4-3 (I Love You)" (2013) Colaboraciones en vivo *One and Half - Irene & Park Bo Gum (Presentación especial en Music Bank) *Jingle Bell Rock - Irene & Park Bo Gum (Presentación especial en Music Bank) *45.7 cm - Irene & Park Bo Gum (Presentación especial en Music Bank) *Lil' Something - Irene & Chen (SMTOWN in Osaka 2016) Anuncios *'2017: '''PUPUGAME 'Age of Ring' *'2017: Colombiana Coffee Maxwell House Korea *'''2017: High Cut (junto a Seulgi) *'2017:' The Saem Cosmetic Brand *'2017:' Nuovo Shoes Brand Korea *'2017:' CeCi Magazine (junto a Joy) *'2016: '''Colombiana Coffee Maxwell House Korea (junto a Lee Hyun Jae) *'2016:' High Cut (junto a Joy) *'2016:' GQ Magazine Korea *'2016:' L’OFFICIEL ITALIA (Representante de Asia junto a Seulgi) *'2016:' GQ Magazine (junto a TaeMin de SHINee) *'2016: CeCi Magazine (junto a SeHun de EXO) *'''2015: High Cut (junto a Joy y Yeri) *'2014:' Ivy club (junto a EXO) *'2014:' Harper's Bazaar (junto a Seulgi) *'2013:' Burberry Heritage Trench Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''Líder, Rapera Principal, 2da Bailarina Principal, Visual, Rostro del Grupo y Vocalista Ocasional **'Color:' Rojo / Rosado. *'Educación:' **Inji Elementary School **Unam Middle School **Haknam High School (Graduada) *'Apodos: Goddess of peace'' (Diosa de la paz),'' Baeby'' (es la combinación de su apellido "Bae" y la palabra "baby"; debido a su reconocido rostro de bebé), Baechu (ya que en coreano suena muy similar a la pronunciación de su nombre "Bae Joo" Hyun), Hyun-ah, Baby face leader (líder con rostro de bebé), Bunny (significa “conejita” en inglés, los fans le pusieron ese apodo porque dicen que es tan linda y tierna como un conejito). *'Habilidades:' Rap, actuación y danza moderna. *'Personalidad:' Tímida, muy educada y amable. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor. *'Película favorita:' The Notebook. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA *'Música favorita': Le gusta la música tranquila y cómoda. *'Lema:' "Concéntrate en las cosas que traen a mi estado de ánimo". *'Color favorito:' Morado. * Significado de su nombre: Su nombre artístico hace referencia a la deidad mitológica griega del mismo nombre que representa la diosa de la paz. * Número Favorito: 43, ya que significa "love you" (la palabra "love" tiene 4 letras y "you" tiene 3 letras), además le recuerda al MV "1-4-3 (I Love You)" de Henry, en donde hizo su aparición por primera vez con su nombre artístico, Irene, de manera oficial. * Era una ulzzang muy popular en su ciudad natal antes de convertirse en trainee. * Se convirtió en aprendiz de SM Entertainment. en el año 2009 a través de SM Global Audition. * Cuando era una trainee, nunca se tiñó el cabello y solía llevarlo en su color natural. * Seulgi dijo que la primera vez que vio a Irene pensó que ella era una chica muy fría, pero cuando la conoció se dio cuenta que en realidad Irene es una de las mas juguetonas y cariñosas del grupo, y debido a esto, siente la necesitad de cuidarla. * En un VLive, Seul Gi dijo que cuando eran trainees, durante las noches de tormenta, Irene solía subir hasta su cama y pedirle dormir juntas. Desde entonces, Irene suele ir de vez en cuando a dormir con ella. * Apareció en una nota de ABC News USA en el 2012 sobre la popularidad del kpop y el funcionamiento de las compañías de entretenimiento coreanas ver video. * Antes de debutar con Red Velvet participó en el proyecto de SMROOKIES de SM Entertainment. * En agosto de 2014, debutó como miembro del Grupo Red Velvet a la edad de 24 años, la edad más grande de un idol en debutar bajo SM Entertainment. * Cuando la canción Ice Cream Cake fue lanzada, Irene se convirtió e un tema candente entre el público por sus poderosas habilidades de rap. Las miembros eligieron el rap de Irene y la linea de Wendy: Vanilla, chocolate, honey with a cherry on top, como las mejores partes de la canción. *En la encuesta "Idols femeninas con proporciones de oro" realizada por Mnet a diversos especialistas de cirugía cosmética, quienes eligieron a las ídolos con los mejores rasgos faciales. Irene obtuvo el puesto número 2 (después de Yoona de Girls' Generation), superando a otras visuales como Suzy de Miss A, Krystal de F(x), Yura de Girl's Day y Seolhyun de AOA. *Irene ha sido nombrada como una de "'''Las 4 bellezas del Kpop 2015". La encuesta fue basada en gustos masculinos y en esta lista también se encuentran Taeyeon y Yoona de Girls' Generation junto con la cantante IU. *Esta en el puesto #71 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC ''Candler 2016. * No le gusta el café, incluso no lo soporta; tampoco puede comer pollo debido a que le da indigestión. * Es gran fan de BoA, incluso asistió a varios de sus conciertos. * Le gusta cocinar sopa de algas cuando es el cumpleaños de alguna de las miembros. * No es buena expresando sus sentimientos. * Su forma favorita de aliviar el estrés es creando mapas en su mente para organizar sus pensamientos. * Le gusta planchar el uniforme de colegio de Yeri todos los días. * Por lo general Irene no confía fácilmente en los demás, y por eso que en su lugar ella se esfuerza en ser alguien en la cual los demás puedan confiar. * Considera a Yeri una bebé, ya que la conoce desde que esta era muy pequeña. * No le gusta dormir sola. * No le gusta que las miembros la llamen "Madre" y se molesta cuando lo dicen. * Es el tipo de persona que se siente feliz con pequeños detalles, como pasar el tiempo con su familia y las miembros del grupo. * Se sonroja con facilidad cuando se avergüenza o se pone tímida. * Le gusta mucho el contacto físico, sobre todo agarrarle las manos (y el trasero) a las miembros de Red Velvet. * Rara vez llora. * Se siente identificada con los gatos y puede imitarlos muy bien. * No le gusta mentir y siempre dice si algo le gusta o no. * Es tímida cuando hay chicos cerca. * Suele ser confundida con la maknae del grupo, lo que es raro, ya que ella es la mayor del grupo. * Seulgi y Joy creen que Irene es la miembro mas hermosa y sexy del grupo. * Es amiga de Solar de MAMAMOO y de Seohyun de Girls' Generation, ya que tienen la misma edad. * En Weekly Idol demostró que puede imitar a Doraemon y el sonido de un gato. * Es la miembro más flexible del grupo. * En una firma de autógrafos, le sostuvo la falda a una fan para que no se le levantara con el viento. * Amber la alzo cuando Red Velvet gano uno de sus premios en un programa musical. * No puede comer cualquier plato que tenga pollo. Cuando era joven comió pollo y salsa de soja, pero sufrió de una intoxicación y estuvo vomitando por una semana, tiene un trauma desde entonces y no come ningún alimento asociado con pollo. *Le gusta el olor de la ropa reciente lavada. *Joy reveló que cuando las miembros comparten sus preocupaciones, Irene permanece callada, debido a que al ser la líder del grupo, Irene no suele compartir sus problemas y preocupaciones con las demás miembros, ya que ella cree que como líder debe llevar algunas cargas sola. *En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy: "¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de tus unnies? ¿Te daban miedo?"; a lo que Joy contestó: "Tenía miedo de Irene", y continuó: "Irene es muy tímida con los extraños; no sonríe a las personas que ve por primera vez, por eso me daba miedo. Pero también me agradaba mucho. Definitivamente me agrada unnie." *Seulgi ha dejado varias veces en claro que para ella, Irene es la integrante más bonita del grupo. *Recibió muy buenas criticas respecto a su actuación. *Tiene muy mala memoria. *Le jugó una broma a Park Bo Gum durante la emisión en vivo de Music Bank. *Cuando asistió programa "Knowing Bros", Heechul dijo que Irene es considerada la ídolo más guapa de todos los grupos de chicas existentes. Los miembros del elenco se mostraron de acuerdo. Lee Soo Geun dijo “Pienso que eres la más guapa de todos los grupos de chicas”, y Jonghyun de SHINee añadió “Su voz también es muy bonita”. Otro miembro del elenco se cuela en la conversación y dice que ella es “una belleza clásica”. *Reveló que le gustaría seguir actuando. *Se asusta con facilidad y le tiene miedo a los fuegos artificiales, por lo que suele taparse los oídos cada vez que los escucha. *Irene ha pasado todos sus cumpleaños junto a Seul Gi desde los 19/20 años. *Es muy tímida con extraños y se siente mas cómoda cuando esta con las miembros de Red Velvet. *Le desagrada bastante que las personas fumen cerca de ella. *Ella dice todo lo que siente a través de sus expresiones, por lo que es considerada una persona muy honesta. *Es bastante torpe y suele perder el hilo de las conversaciones. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería Irene1.jpg Irene2.png Irene3.jpg Irene4.jpg Irene5.jpg Irene6.jpg Irene7.jpg Irene8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KRapera Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:KMC Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KLíder